


Two can play this game

by fiftyseven (cian1675)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, some dynamics of plot hidden if you squint I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/fiftyseven
Summary: “Sunggyu. You are one kinky messed up omega, you know that?”“…I-I know,” Sunggyu whispers, then remembers to add, “Alpha.”





	

He is on all fours, kneeling with his palms flat on the ground, head bowed. The fabric of the long t-shirt he has on skirts over the curve of his butt, and he can feel cool air against his bare ass and thighs where the shirt doesn’t quite cover.

“You like this, huh?”

He doesn’t answer. It’s partly because he’s not supposed to speak right now, but also because he’s not sure he wants to admit it. Unfortunately, that first train of thought is easily picked up by the other man.

“You can speak. Answer my question, Sunggyu-ah.”

Sunggyu keeps his head tucked, his body quivering slightly from being on his hands and knees for the last hour or so, before he draws a shaky breath to answer. “…Y-yes.”

“Yes what?”

Sunggyu feels his heart thump in his chest at the question. He has to lick his lips before he can answer. “Yes…a-alpha.”

There’s a short silence, then a sound that’s between a snort and a chuckle. “Sunggyu. You are one kinky messed up omega, you know that?”

The beats in his chest are fast enough now that it’s just a series of buzzing rather than individual thumps, and Sunggyu feels himself getting heavier at the words, the front of his t-shirt straining with his hardening length.

“…I-I know,” Sunggyu whispers, then remembers to add, “Alpha.”

Another silence passes, and Sunggyu thinks he’s not going to do anything, but then the other finally says, “So, what do you want?”

A bunch of different things come to mind, but Sunggyu settles for something he thinks the other will agree to. “F-fuck me and then cum on my face.”

There’s yet another painful silence, Sunggyu unable to see the other’s expression with the position he’s in, although it’s not like he’s allowed to look at him right now anyway. Then, he hears footsteps approaching him.

“Hmm, what if I don’t want to do that?” the other asks, and Sunggyu feels his dick twitch at the words.

“Y-you can do what you want, alpha,” Sunggyu says, as his face heats up. He ducks his head further, but then fingers come to graze his jaw. There’s a slight pull, and then Sunggyu’s made to tilt his head up as he tries to avoid the eyes of the man squatting in front of him.

“Sit up, but remain on your knees. Keep your hands behind your back.”

Sunggyu shifts to obey. His legs are a little numb from being in the same position, but he manages to get himself into place without falling over. The other has stood up in the meantime, and is unbuckling his belt.

“Take off your shirt, Sunggyu.”

Sunggyu obeys, even remembering to fold his shirt neatly to set beside him, before holding his hands back behind him again. When he looks back at the man, his zipper is already down, his underwear pulled aside to reveal his cock, flushed and slightly hard, bobbing a little until he holds it with his hand.

“Like what you see?”

Sunggyu hesitates, but then nods. There’s a soft chuckle, and then the man holds his cock to Sunggyu’s face, dragging the tip from Sunggyu’s cheek to his lips, smearing pre-cum along the way. Sunggyu wants to lick it off, the wetness on his mouth, but then the cock is against his lips, coaxing, and he thinks he knows where this is going. Sunggyu opens his mouth, lets the other push the tip of his cock in.

“Suck.”

Sunggyu closes his lips around the man, sucking gently at first, but then a hand drags through his hair, tugging slightly, and then the cock’s pulled off his lips with a soft pop.

“Do it like you mean it, or you won’t get any,” he says, and Sunggyu blinks, surprised. He nods, and only then does the other guide his dick back into Sunggyu’s mouth. This time, Sunggyu closes his eyes, focusing on taking as much of the length as he can without choking, and hollows his cheeks. The hand in his hair is still there, a slight pull, and Sunggyu thinks he’s doing a good job when he gets a sound from the man. But then, he hears the man say in a slightly strained, yet still mostly controlled voice, “Don’t move your hands from behind your back, and don’t touch yourself, you hear me?”

Sunggyu nods as best as he can with the other’s cock still in his mouth, and then hums. It’s a small act of defiance, but it gets him what he wants. The man’s grip on his hair tightens, and then he’s suddenly moving, hips thrusting as he slides in and out of Sunggyu’s mouth. Sunggyu tries to keep sucking, but the rhythm speeds up. In the end, he just focuses on taking in as much as he can while breathing through his nose. Saliva dribbles from the corner of his lips, but he can’t do anything about it with his hands still behind his back. Against his tongue, Sunggyu feels the cock twitch, and he knows the other is coming soon. The dick is out of his mouth before he realises, the emptiness of it making him realise how stretched his lips had been just a moment ago. Then, there’s a little guttural sound.

When hot spurts of cum land on his face, Sunggyu closes his eyes and mouth reflexively. But then, fingers come against his jaw, squeezing his cheeks slightly, and Sunggyu is forced to open his mouth, catching some of it on his lips and tongue. His own cock is straining and Sunggyu knows he’s near, and it is then that the other says –

“Look at you, so pretty with my cum on your face and you know you want it so bad, my little omega –”

And that’s all it takes for Sunggyu to go over the edge, his own release painting his thighs and floor in milky white spurts.

 

 

Later, after Sunggyu’s dick has stopped twitching through the aftershocks, and the other’s breathing has returned to normal, Sunggyu hears the man make _tsk-tsk_ noises.

“Sunggyu-ah, look at how dirty you’ve made the floor. What are you going to do?”

Sunggyu barely has time to swallow the sudden lump in his throat, the taste of cum from earlier still in his mouth, before his head is jerked down to stare at the mess he has made on the floor.

“I-I’ll clean it up,” he says, and then a hand is pushing his head down towards the floor.

“Lick it clean. Every last drop. I don’t want anyone to be able to tell what you just did.”

Sunggyu gulps, the sound audible in the quietness of the room. The bottom of his belly twitches, but he’s recently spent, so nothing happens. He lowers his face to the floor, then laps at the whitish fluid tentatively. It’s bitter. He would make a face but he doesn’t want to get punished for it, so Sunggyu just sucks it up and licks his own cum off the floor. It’s only when he’s done does the hand on his head let up, pulling him back into a sitting position.

“Good boy,” Sunggyu hears the other say, and then, hands are helping him up. “Come on, let’s get you clean.”

 

 

~~~

 

 

Sunggyu’s in bed, clean from the shower and warm under the covers when he feels a hand on his chest. Said hand is rubbing circles around his pec, gently fondling even, and he cracks opens an eye.

“Yah, Hoya, what are you doing?”

Hoya raises an eyebrow from beside him. “What happened to you being an obedient little omega?”

Sunggyu stares at him, eyes narrowed. “That’s only during roleplay. Also, don’t fondle with my chest like they’re boobs. They’re not.”

Hoya grins at him, but doesn’t stop the touching. “But you have a nice chest.”

Sunggyu groans, pushing the hand away. “Is this because I’m an omega? Just because I have a slightly bigger chest than guys my size because I’m an omega doesn’t mean –”

“You know that’s not the reason,” Hoya interrupts, rolling his eyes. “I’m an omega too and you don’t see me touching my own chest.” Hoya gestures down to his own naked torso, the slight swell of his pecs apparently from both being buff and being an omega. “I just like your chest. Also, for someone so uptight about being perceived under omega stereotypes, you sure like pandering to those stereotypes in the bedroom.”

Sunggyu feels his face heat up at the reminder of what they were doing just earlier. “Yah! You agreed to it too.”

Hoya smiles at him, snuggling against Sunggyu’s chest, his hand finding its way back to rest on Sunggyu’s pec. Sunggyu doesn’t push it away this time. “Yeah, yeah,” Hoya mumbles, words half-lost against Sunggyu’s skin. “But you know, I’m not the one who has a kink for being tamed by an alpha.”

Sunggyu ducks his head for a moment, embarrassed, but then he remembers.

“But you _like_ it when I call you alpha!”

Hoya chuckles, the vibrations of it shaking Sunggyu’s chest.

“Hmm, not as much as _you_ like calling me alpha though.”

Sunggyu would hide his face, but he’s pretty sure Hoya can feel the flush of his skin anyway.

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: Omega rights activist in the streets, soft sub omega in the sheets.
> 
> Or basically, progressiveness and kinks are two different things lol. I know it's only hinted to at the end but Sunggyu is very much an omega version of a feminist in this story haha. That's why I said there's some plot if you squint. Also, this could arguably be set in the same universe as [Individuals, not stereotypes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225080), which would further bring out that plot point. But I'm not committing the Hoya in this story to the Hoya in that other story yet, since I'm still planning on continuing the Hoyeol in "Individuals, not Stereotypes", so, take this Hogyu oneshot however you would ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> P.S.: This drabble was totally unintended. I don't know what I'm doing tbh. Feel free to let me know what you think about it. ^^


End file.
